U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,797 discloses a round baler comprising two material hold-down devices having resilient tines, of which one downstream-situated tine is held by means of gas accumulators against rapid movements. Both material hold-down devices can move under the pressure of the material until they can no longer move any further. Once this state has arisen, any further supply of material will result in a material jam. This behavior manifests itself equally in respect of all comparable material hold-down devices.
The problem on which the invention is founded can be seen in the fact that, in the case of a material jam resulting in a blockage, the machine is halted and the jam has to be cleared by hand.